gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
Whisper, born Don Hadou, was a Human Grey Jedi. He was the Grand Wraith and the leader of the Grey Jedi Order and Republic of Shadows. Biography The son of a long line of Jedi heroes Don was defined by his family name. He was groomed for greatness, expected to be the savior of the universe like his Father Donaven "The Flash" Hadou. He was wealthy, handsome, and considered a prodigy within the force. Though things aren't always as they seem ,a strong warrior with mass potential. The very thing that made him great made him fall, his name. Don grew pompus and arrogant, his vanity bringing him down the path of the dark side. Thus he was refused training at the Jedi Academy, relying on the few skills his father taught him. He soon left to set out his own destiny. When he left home he was scammed out of his credits and dropped off in the middle of no where. There he met a woman named Tanya who was no doubt a Grey Jedi and a Man named Jecht who was the leader. Jecht sensed the man's connection to the force and challenged him to see what skill he had. Don faught as well as anyone with little training could against the formidable Jedi Master and was overcome. He had one of his fathers silver lightsabers taken in an oath that when their sabers crossed again he would surpass the Grey Jedi leader. He found no home with the Jedi's noble ideals nor the Sith's cut throat ranks. His path lead him to the Grey Jedi once again. He soon joined their ranks and began learning from the man he vowed to surpass. Jecht taught him both sides in the force and how to maintain balance. He became a good student and respected Jecht as a teacher more than a nemesis. So it was no suprise that he would go to war with his former Master in the Battle of Dxun. He killed many Mandalorians and faught side by side with Jecht. Noticing his friend had dissapeared after a scuffle they had with the wildlife. His former master found himself being ambushed by heavy blaster fire by Mandalorians. Whisper threw himself in the path to save his comrade, deflecting many of the bolts but was soon overwhelmed. Jecht managed to heal some of the wounds but the damage had been done. Don was severely disfigured and worst of all a blast to the throat smashed his soundbox caused him to go mute. The Grey Jedi went haywire after seeing what happened and dawned a mask to cover up the once handsome face. He took on black robes and the alias Whisper not being able to muster anything louder than that, he communicates through the force. He is the youngest Grey Jedi Master, and the youngest to sit on the council at the age of 20. He is known for his legendary speed and sometimes called "The Whispering Wind".He is also the founder of the Reaper forms and the Secret Society of the Reapers. He is held in high reguards as one of the best in lightsaber combat in his vast knowledge of forms. Still young he holds a grudge against all Mandalorians except his co-councilmen Talon Ordo and blames them for his permanent disfigurement. After the dissapearance of Jecht he took over the Grey Jedi as their leader. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Jedi Category:Grand Wraith